


Breaking Dawn: Arthur's Reborn

by ArchangelRoman, BeautifulLightning (ArchangelRoman)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Modern Setting, No direction, Twilight!AU, WIP, animal hunting, modern!AU, soul mates, vampire!AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-02-08 03:38:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1925349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchangelRoman/pseuds/ArchangelRoman, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchangelRoman/pseuds/BeautifulLightning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you've seen the "Twilight" movies, then you'll get the title reference. Starting from Breaking Dawn Part 2 when Bella awakens, we use the same general story but with different characters. Arthur's just been transformed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Awakened

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of drama going on in life, so I wanted something drama free. I'll update as often as possible with little bursts of sweetness. I have no idea where I'm going with this story or how many chapter's it'll be. I hope you enjoy! :)

The first thing Arthur notices when he opens his eyes; everything is _crystal clear_.

The lights above are blinding white at first, but as his vision finally settles, he can see the light in microscopic detail. And it doesn’t hurt a bit. Curious, Arthur goes to further investigate this strange new sight when a spec of dirt floats right in front of his vision, causing the discovery of something new.

 Dust motes floating through the air—before, mostly unnoticeable—are now strikingly clear; Arthur can map out the exact circumference of each individual dust mite. So fascinated with this new world, it takes him a couple of minutes to realize he hadn’t taken a breath since opening his eyes. The realization startles him into a gasp and his eyes can’t help but watch the dust motes swivel in a tornado into his mouth.

And then something amazing happens. Arthur can _taste_ the dirt. More than that, he can taste the air itself! It’s like swallowing the purest water... only to swallow and find out they added dirt minerals. Arthur scrunches his nose at the taste.

In the not-so-far-off distance, Arthur hears a laugh--not so much a laugh as a huff of amusement. With speed that shouldn’t be possible, Arthur is on his feet crouched into a defensive position. Fangs that shouldn’t protrude from his mouth are bared with a snarl building in his chest.

“Relax, Arthur,” coos a familiar voice from the corner.

With his new eyes, Arthur peers into the shadows and sees the distinct form of his former manservant. Further inspection reveals the paleness of _his_ skin—the skin Arthur’s grown so accustomed to in the past years. Though he knows he’s not in danger, his body is locked in this position, daring Merlin to come closer.

So Merlin does. With cautiously slow and deliberate moves, Merlin steps into the light as to not alarm Arthur. However, the moment the sun touches his skin, light breaks out in an array of colors off the surface of it—like a diamond cut chandelier. The beauty of it is so radiant that Arthur is able to unlock his joints and stand now, though he has the strong desire to touch.

Despite the fact that he didn’t want Merlin closer a few seconds ago, he wants to breathe the same air _now_. But he can’t move. He is too engrossed in watching the light play off of Merlin’s face, multiple colors dancing in his warm, honey eyes.

“Merlin,” Arthur croaks and instantly winces at what Merlin can only guess is the dessert dry burn in his throat. Clutching his throat and gagging for breath is pretty much all Merlin needs to know that, yeah, Arthur needs to hunt.

“I’m here,” Merlin says. He sounds for away, but when Arthur looks up he’s right there beside him. “You’re okay,” Merlin is saying in the most calming voice he knows how.

But Arthur doesn’t feel very much okay. In fact, it feels like someone took hot coals and jammed them down his throat so all he could do was burn and choke on the dry ashes. Trying to convey this to Merlin is meaningless, however, as the manservant seems to be one step ahead.

“I know,” replies Merlin, voice sweet as honey and soft as lace. “You need to feed.”

Arthur’s confusion is evident. _Him? Feed?_ Surely Merlin must be mistaken. But the scalding iron in his throat tells Arthur that this is no joke. He needs _something_ now and he’s sure water just won’t do.

Merlin steps forward then, slowly raising a hand so that Arthur won’t react wrong and hurt him. When he sees that Arthur is still, Merlin gently places his hand on Arthur’s face, cupping his jaw.

Arthur gasps at the sensation. It’s like Merlin’s touch is going straight through the surface of his skin and caressing his nerves. Before he’s really aware of his actions, Arthur nuzzles into Merlin’s touch, thirst seemingly forgotten.

Stroking Arthur’s cheek with the pad of his thumb, Merlin coaxes his eyes open. Where Merlin’s eyes are honey colored after feeding on so much animal blood, Arthur’s are the darkest of rubies: the eyes of a newborn. Merlin smiles; Arthur is dazzled. Like Merlin’s skin, the light plays some type of glow off the pearly white tools.

With the thirst temporarily out of his mind, Arthur realizes that he can move. And he’s allowed to _touch_. So he does. Arthur mimics Merlin’s actions and places a hand on Merlin’s cheek, producing a shiver down Merlin’s spine that Arthur somehow _feels_ from his palm.

Arthur instinctively taps into his increased speed and slams Merlin against the medical room wall, attacking his lips with a savage desire. But of course Merlin doesn’t complain, he simply wraps his legs around Arthur’s waist and pulls him even closer.

Suddenly Arthur snarls! But he’s not sure why, is the thing. It’s probably because the jeans and cotton t-shirt Merlin’s wearing is getting in the way. No, that can’t be it. Arthur could rip that to shreds with the slightest pressure of his fingernails, but he would need to be able to _move_ to do that. Instead, his body is tensing back into his defensive position. Now Arthur’s paying attention to his enhanced senses, realizing that there’s more breathing in this room than there was a few seconds ago. Attempting to locate the source of the added lungs, Arthur spins with a speed that should make him see blurry and land dizzy but this was not the case.

Luckily for Merlin he already had two feet on the ground.

There across the room stand Arthur’s best friends slash brothers in arms slash ride or die homies. From left to right; Percival, Gwaine, Lancelot, Leon, and Elyan smile at Arthur’s defensive position--some in understanding, others (Gwaine) in challenge.

“Hey, Mate,” Gwaine greets with a cheeky grin. “Are we interrupting?”

Arthur’s confused again. He knows these people and yet his body doesn’t unlock with his nails poised to strike like claws. That is, until Merlin steps forward and grabs Arthur’s shoulder. Their eyes meet and Merlin smiles again.

“It’s okay.”

And Arthur relaxes. Straightening from his position, he begins to apologize. “Sorry, I don’t know what—”

“It’s okay,” Percy assures.

“We all went through it,” Elyan adds.

“Though not all of us got _quite_ the awakening,” Gwaine adds with a laugh.

The others begin laughing. Usually Arthur would feel the rush of blood to his cheeks, but this time he doesn’t feel the physical of embarrassment, but he is. Luckily for him, they are all silenced with a glare from Merlin.

Out of concern, Lance steps forward. “Maybe we should go with you?”

Leon barks a laugh. “Merlin can take all of us down; I think he can handle Arthur,” Leon winks.

Gwaine snickers and Lance smacks him up side the head.

“I didn’t even say it!” Gwaine protests, pouting that he got hit. Not that it hurt, though one might not believe from the sound of impact.

“You’re just as bad,” Lance accuses. “You’re encouraging it.”

Merlin smiles at Lance and then steps forward. “We’ll be going out in the woods. I am more than capable of keeping Arthur in line.”

And then all eyes turn towards him; including Arthur’s with a raised brow.

Merlin swallows and steps back with his hands raised in surrender. “How about that hunt?” he suggests.


	2. The Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin takes Arthur to hunt!

Out in the woods, Arthur’s senses come alive. The air is an aroma of nature with the fresh rain water, muddy ground and the smell of wet leaves. Arthur can’t believe that he was so blind before! As he whips through the forest at bullet speed, bounding over boulders, and jumping off trees, Arthur doesn’t even feel the sting of the wind on his diamond skin—which he took a moment to appreciate when they made it outside.

Arthur is currently in pursuit of a large buck with Merlin not too far behind and it has been for five minutes. It’s funny because he could’ve caught it already but the chase is so fun he doesn’t want it to stop. But then the buck stumbles and manages to wound itself, the smell of the blood hitting the air spurs Arthur to end the game quickly.

The buck didn’t suffer.

Pausing for a minute in a clearing, far out of range from any type of human or vampire civilization (save for Merlin), Arthur falls back onto the grass and laughs.

“Full yet?”

Arthur can’t _see_ Merlin, but he can hear him just as easily as if he were standing near. A second or two later Merlin appears in the clearing to lean on a nearby tree. Unlike Arthur, Merlin is perfectly spotless in his efforts to feed. Arthur on the other hand has blood splattered everywhere and he hasn’t even attempted to wipe his mouth. Merlin smiles.

“Not even close,” Arthur answers. He hops up with incredible speed and in the same fluid motion, far too graceful for a human, pins Merlin to a nearby tree by his wrists. And Merlin doesn’t complain. Despite the slight discomfort of Arthur’s superior strength, and the fact that Arthur’s mouth is covered in deer blood, Merlin wouldn’t rather be anywhere else.

“Then you should feed,” Merlin suggests, body at war with his words as he presses closer to Arthur.

The newborn gasps at the sensation. “In a minute,” Arthur murmurs, releasing one of Merlin’s wrists to trail down his arm to his belt buckle. Even through what _used_ to be the rough denim of jeans and the sturdy cotton shirt, Arthur can _feel_ as though Merlin is touching him with no layers in between. Arthur has half a mind to rip the clothes to shreds and have Merlin there against the tree, but before he can come to a decision Merlin quickly switches their positions.

“You’re not like any newborn I’ve encountered,” Merlin notes with amusement...and arousal. “Most are so focused on the hunt for the first several months and yet here you are, content with a half a tummy full of _animal blood_ no less, and all you can think about is ravishing me?”

“I’ve got an eternity for you to teach me how to hunt properly,” Arthur flexes his new strength and grins when Merlin looses an inch on his hold. Arching a challenging brow, Merlin snaps Arthur back into place and follows with the full press of his body. “But I’ve already become quite adept at _shagging_ , thank you.”

“Well you probably should,” Merlin teases, using a free hand to run up under Arthur's shirt for dual purposes. One: he really wants to touch Arthur, two: he really wants to kiss Arthur, but he will not with a chin full of deer blood. 

Arthur gasps, but it’s slow as the realizations of Merlin’s implication’s dawn on him. “Why you!”

Merlin only has time to laugh before Arthur is a blur of action, not just flexing his new strength, but commanding it. Merlin’s hold is nothing to break, but the elder vampire is more experienced and eludes Arthur’s first few attempts at grabbing him. When Merlin stands behind him and laughs, Arthur whirls around so quick it’s nearly invisible and grabs nothing but air. This time Merlin’s laugh comes from fifty yards away, off in the woods again.

“You’re fast and strong, but are you faster and stronger than I?” Merlin challenges witch a wicked grin.

Arthur scoffs and gestures to the tree from where he broke Merlin’s hold. “You can’t hold me, _Mer_ lin.”

In the distance, Merlin rolls his eyes. “Just catch me!”

And then he takes off.

Arthur shakes his head at Merlin’s playfulness. This new drive to hunt is kicking in again but just as Arthur is about to take off, the wind blows a strange scent in his direction. It takes a few seconds for another breeze to blow a similar scent, but it’s nothing Arthur has ever smelled before. The stench makes his nose curl in disgust and now he _really_ wants to move from there. Kicking off with _all_ the strength in his legs, Arthur bounds after Merlin.

Merlin’s a good mile or so away from Arthur when he, too, catches a strange scent. Though Merlin’s dealt with this kind of thing before; repulsiveness nothing else can compare to permeates the air. Merlin stops running now, warning bells going off in his head. Suddenly, he wants nothing more than to Arthur to be by his side. If anything were coming, Merlin could protect him.

As if on cue, Arthur appears a couple seconds later and wraps Merlin in his arms. “Gotcha!”

But Merlin’s hardly paying attention. He is more focused on the fact that the smell seems to be coming from all directions now. “Arthur, we have to move.”

“What’s wrong?” Arthur looks around but he doesn’t notice anything instantly out of place. Though the smell is back and he wonders if it’s on his clothes. A quick sniff reveals that it’s not. “What is that smell?”


	3. Merlin's Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur and Merlin figure out the source of the smell.

The rest of the coven is still at the house, all awaiting the return of Merlin and Arthur. They are all in the living room doing something to occupy their time. Lance is pacing; Percy is lifting; Gwaine sits on the sofa trying not to look worried; Elyan and Leon are playing cards. It seems pretty normal, but they can each feel the worry from the other making the atmosphere positively quiet and unbearable.

“Do you think Arthur’s going to trash Merlin?” Gwaine asks at random, if only to break the silence.

Percy answers first. “Merlin has the whole... Well, you know,” Percy says with an even tone despite the fact that he is lifting a few hundred pounds.

“True,” Gwaine concedes.

“But Arthur has the newborn strength,” Leon adds, not looking up from his card game.

“Also true,” Gwaine allows. “But—”

Elyan interrupts with, “Merlin has more skill.”

“Without a doubt,” says Percy for his two cents.

“Do you think they will run into any trouble?” Leon asks Lance.

All eyes turn to the oracle and Lance frowns. “Merlin asked me not to.”

“Aw!” Gwaine is by Lance in a flash, arm thrown casually around his shoulder. “What if Arthur comes across the scent of a human? He’ll be so consumed with that newborn instinct that he will even fight Merlin if he tries to stop him—”

“And Merlin will try to stop him,” Percy notes.

“Even if Merlin follows him Arthur will take it as a threat,” Leon throws out at the same time he throws a card onto the table.

“So Arthur will hiss and growl and then Merlin will put him _down!_ ” To emphasize his point, Elyan slams a card on the table and rattles the surface. Looking down, Leon frowns as Elyan rakes all the cards and money to his side.

“Now hold on,” Percy releases the weights back onto the bench and sits up. He isn’t sweating and doesn’t even look fatigued. “Why are you all so sure that Arthur can’t take Merlin down?”

All eyes turn towards Percy.

“Merlin’s gift,” say all except for Percy and Elyan as one, as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world.

Though quite a few vampires--like Lance, Merlin, and Gwaine—have special abilities, not all of them do. Elyan, Leon, and Percival may not have special talents, but they do have enhanced abilities even for vampires. Percival, for instance, is stronger than the average vampire. Though not as strong as a newborn, he is able to physically overpower two or three of his kind without much difficulty. Gwaine on the other hand, is difficult to resist. It’s a supernatural talent that makes him so, it’s just his human charisma amplified by a thousand that enables him to get just about whatever he pleases. And Elyan, to his credit, is compassionate. His compassion for human life allows him to resist his thirst much easier than the rest of the clan. Even as a newborn Elyan didn’t want to feed from humans.

Percy doesn’t look bought. “Merlin’s gift is strong, yeah, but it can be fought. And not one of us stronger than Arthur will be for the next year or so.”

Made evident by the fact that Gwaine and Leon share a collective look, this is true.

A few seconds go by in silence whilst everyone considers all the opinions, then Elyan asks, “What is Merlin’s gift?”

~***~

Meanwhile back in the forest, Arthur and Merlin are positively tearing through the forest with speed. Their approach doesn’t even have time to register to the life living in the trees before they’re a mile away and changing direction.

“Merlin, what are those things?!”

Behind them, there are three large animal-like beings in pursuit and gaining. Merlin has a theory as to whom or what is chasing them, but he doesn’t want to risk Arthur’s life even for a second to consider stopping to ask.

“Just keep up and don’t look back!” With that said Merlin moves faster, shortening his steps and quickening them. Beside him, Arthur takes the opposite approaches and lengthens his stride, throwing his newborn strength into his legs. Together, they barrel forward and gain a slight distance from the pursuing danger.

Behind them, the creatures barrel forward in synchronization. They split between trees and regroup to keep running with one in the lead and the other two flanking. Merlin can tell this simply from his enhanced hearing, but Arthur isn’t as in tune. Relying on human instincts, Arthur looks back for his predators and when he sees them, he stumbles.

Three seconds. That’s all it takes for the beasts to catch up were the few seconds it takes for a dip in the ground and a fallen tree to knock Arthur off balance and into a tree. Three seconds. The amount of time for Merlin and Arthur to be backed into a tree and surrounded by three six-foot wolves with fangs as menacing as a vampires.

Basic nature compels Arthur to react the only way he knows how; aggressively. Baring his fangs and releasing a snarl that resides somewhere in his chest, Arthur crouches into his defensive position. He sees red and tastes venom that pools in his mouth in place of saliva. His muscles are locked and poised to strike and the funny thing is, Arthur didn’t even _think_ about moving.

The tension in the small space is palpable. With four out of five beings poised to attack, Merlin is the only one able to stay calm.

“Arthur,” Merlin calls, but doesn’t move. Any move too quickly and Arthur could snap simply in retaliation. “Relax, love. They aren’t going to hurt you.”

Arthur isn’t convinced. The smell they give is one that repels Arthur, a stench so putrid that the smell of their rotting corpses would probably make a better fragrance. “I can’t,” Arthur bites out, forcing his lips to relax in order enough to speak.

The lead werewolf takes a step forward and snarls causing Arthur to jump back in defense.

Merlin hisses! “That’s not funny, Mordred!”

But it’s too late. Arthur’s defenses have already been challenged and he takes flight on Mordred, tackling him with all the strength he can. There was a loud _CRACK_ upon impact as they uprooted some trees with the force. The other wolves blur into action—friends of Mordred, Merlin reckons—and chase the dueling two into the forest. Merlin is only a step behind, tracking them and making it to Arthur and Mordred at the same time as Mordred’s comrades. Before they can jump in and help, Merlin throws out both of his hands and yells, “Stop!”

Then something amazing happens: a tremendous amount of unseen force explodes from Merlin’s palms, whipping through the air and smashing through anything in its path to encase Mordred and friends, and Arthur as well. It doesn’t stop there. With the guidance of Merlin’s hands, the force raises them and all it touches into the air where they are bound. Like skintight leather, Merlin’s force encases them and restricts their movements to immobility.

“Let’s just all relax,” Merlin suggests calmly. Lowering a hand causes the werewolves to be dropped unceremoniously unto the ground. “Go get changed and we can all speak real civil-like.”

Arthur strains to turn his neck but he cannot, though he does note that the wolves’ heavy paws begin retreating at Merlin’s orders. Just what the hell is going on?

Merlin feels Arthur struggling against his hold and he smiles. Merlin tilts his head and brings Arthur closer, gazing into his bright amber eyes and taking in his new, sharper features. There are some things about human Arthur that Merlin will miss. Arthur’s gorgeous blue eyes for one; the color of the sky after a storm. Another thing Merlin will miss—he reaches out to stroke Arthur’s cheek—the warmth of Arthur’s skin. Not to say that his skin isn’t warm now, but it is different warmth than the blood that used to flow underneath the surface. “So beautiful,” Merlin murmurs without knowledge.

Finding that he now has control of his limbs again, Arthur is quick to grab Merlin’s wrists and exert his new strength, pinning Merlin to a tree with his arms behind his back. Instead of doing anything in retaliation, Arthur’s new mind is easily distracted by Merlin’s loving touch. He places kisses to Merlin’s neck, inhaling Merlin’s taste.

“Gross,” comes a voice not too far off. “Get a coffin.”

And just like that Merlin’s free with Arthur on guard again.

Merlin turns around and places a hand on Arthur’s shoulder to soothe him. “Oh go dig a hole, Mordred,” Merlin replies with a smile in his voice that confuses Arthur.

Two more figures step out from the shadows and flank Mordred’s sides. The one on the left is a tall man around five-eleven with a five o’clock shadow. On the right is a short, thin woman with shoulder-length hair and a curious gaze. They say nothing.

“Merlin,” Mordred steps forward and hesitates when Arthur shifts. “I’d like to introduce you to my mate, Kara, and my friend, Cerdan.”

Kara and Cerdan both give careful hellos, eyeing Arthur like he’s a ticking bomb. Merlin supposes that in their human form they are a bit vulnerable... Okay, a lot vulnerable.

“Hello,” Merlin greets cheerfully. “This is my mate Arthur,” he introduces. Arthur finally snaps out of his defensive position but sticks close to Merlin. The way the breeze is blowing gives Arthur his fill of Merlin’s sweet scent, chasing away the mongrels’ stench.

Finally, Arthur speaks. It’s a quick, “Hello” that sounded like he’d rather try a hand at swallowing nails...or be burned alive.

“So,” Mordred says cheerfully after the tension in the air settles a bit. “What’s new?”


	4. Gwen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's some talking. There's some fighting. And there's some loving...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess not a lot of people like Twilight, huh? lol Either that or my writing.

"We should shift back into our wolf forms and pretend like we're chasing you," Mordred suggests excitedly on their normal, non-werewolf paced walk back towards the house.

Merlin suggested carrying them on their backs, but Arthur declined rather hastily and sharply, and seeing as how he was going to be carrying two out of three, the plan was shot. Not to mention Kara and Cerdan didn't look to thrilled at the idea of being carried.

At Mordred's idea, Arthur barks a laugh. He pictures the Emrys Clan taking down the three wolves quickly and brutally. 

"What's so funny?"

Merlin shakes his head, fighting his smile. "It wouldn't be the best idea with our clan. We're not scared to protect one another..." Merlin's voice drifts away and gains a far away, flat tone when he says, "whatever the cost." 

The wolves share a look of confusion and inconspicuously group back together. Arthur and Merlin share a look as well. Arthur sends Merlin an 'I'm sorry you had to go through that' look whilst Merlin returns with a blank face and steele-y resolve as if to say 'It had to be done.' 

"Sooo," Mordred tries changing the topic and Merlin laughs.

"Sorry if I scared you a bit at the end there."

Mordred shakes his head, playing it cool. "No. Nah. Pfft, me scared?"

Merlin nods knowingly. "Right, right."

"You never told us exactly how many thirsties are in your coven," Cerdan speaks willingly for the first time.

Arthur and Merlin stop and face Cerdan simultaneously. Together they question, "Thirsties?"

Quick to defend his pack, Mordred explains, "That's sort of the term we've given your people. You thirst for blood, therefore you are thirst-y. Get it?"

How offensive. Arthur and Merlin share a look as they imagine how the rest of the coven would react to being called "thirsties." It sounds like a term for desperation and Merlin knows the term is all over Facebook. They laugh as they imagine Gwaine's look and then Percival and Gwaine's immediate challenge.

"We can't be too thirsty," Arthur replies. "We wouldn't want your blood." Merlin pulls a face as he imagines it, just so happening to cement Arthur's point.

"There are five at the house," Merlin answers Cerdan. "So including Arthur an I--"

"Seven vampires?" Kara questions as if the idea were inconcievable. "In one place? How do you all get along?"

~*~

"Get 'em Gwaine!" Percy enthusiastically encourages!

"Go Elyan! You can do it!" Leon counters Percy challengingly.

Lance just shakes his head and smiles fondly at their silliness.

Somewhere along the line of explaning Merlin's gift to Elyan, the boys thought about the other gifts in the group and started comparing. Gwaine debated that his powers of persuasion were way better than Lance's powers of inspiration. Where Gwaine could compell humans and vampires to do his bidding with eye contact and a verbal command, Lance could manipulate the ties of loyalty--strengthing and weakining as he sees fit--and detect honesty. Elyan, who lacks an extra ability, bet Gwaine that his talent wasn't better than Elyan's fighting skills. Obviously it had to proved.

Gwaine and Elyan circle one another in the clearing out in the back of the house. Elyan doesn't make the mistake of looking into Gwaine's eyes and Gwaine's not making the mistake of taking Elyan head on. Instead Elyan tries the offensive, charging at Gwaine head on. Gwaine meets him half way, attempting a grab but Elyan's quick, slipping out Gwaine's reach just in time. Gwaine goes for a blow, but Elyan anticipates and manages to lock Gwaine's wrist in a hold and pin him to the ground.

"Yeah!" Leon cheers, clapping Elyan on the shoulder when he releases Gwaine and lets him up.

"You almost had him," Percy tells his pouting mate and Gwaine huffs.

"He totally cheated."

Elyan gapes at the accusation and Leon laughs. "Yeah, right! If by cheated you mean he whooped your butt, he totally cheated."

"Make them stop!" Gwaine pouts to Percy and his mate just smiles, pulling him close.

"Stop picking on Gwaine," Percy tells them after two beats go by and Gwaine nudges him, but there's no seriousness to his voice. In fact, he seems much more content to let Gwaine sulk in his arms all day over his superficial loss rather than deal with the other two.

"You're no help," Gwaine muffles into Percy's chest. But he wraps his arms around the taller vampire's waist.

"What would you have me do?"

"Defend me."

Percy gapes at Gwaine, eyebrows shooting up. "You want me to get revenge because you lost?" The smile in his voice was too hard to fight.

Gwaine thinks about it for a moment and then says, "No, I want you to beat up Elyan 'cause you love me." 

Now it's Elyan's turn to drop his jaw. "That's not fair!" he hides behind Leon. "Leon tell him that's not fair!"

"Well..." Leon trails off, voice rising in a manner that suggests Percy's revenge may in fact be justified. "You did attack his mate."

Percy nods and releases Gwaine from his embrace, doing unneccesary warm-ups. "Sorry, New Blood--"

"I'm not even the newest Newborn anymore, Arthur is!"

"I have to defend my mate and prove my love."

Ding dong!

Gwaine, Leon, Percy, and Elyan all turn their heads towards the door simultaneously. Before the next breath was drawn, Elyan took off like a bat out of hell to get the door.

"I don't think I've ever seen him move that fast," Gwaine jokes.

Gwaine and Percy chuckle their agreement.

Meanwhile, inside the house, Elyan opens the door. The stench he is hit with is so familiar it brings a smile to his face. "Gwen!"


	5. The Favor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lot's of talking. Gwen wants a favor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this quickly at 3 AM with no forethought; I call this side of me BeautifulLightning. It's random, powerful, and pretty. Unfortunately my works don't have the latter qualities. I've also noticed that I post a version of "I Need Your Love" that wasn't complete. I intend on fixing that as soon as I can!

Gwen trots right into the house and gives Elyan a huge hug, positively beaming from ear to ear. "Elyan!" she squeals in delight. "I've missed you!"

Elyan's careful to measure his strength before he wraps his arms firmly around Gwenivere's petite frame. When he doesn't hear any pain, he relaxes. "What are you doing here?" he asks as they pull back. 

By this point the others have joined them in the living room, though they are not quite as thrilled to see the newcomer--except for Gwaine. 

"Who is she?" Gwaine asks Elyan, a wolfish smile in place. 

Lance, being the closest to the door out of the group, catches a scent he couldn't ever mistake. He sends Percy a panicked looked.

Percy doesn't bat a lash, his gaze transforming from questioning to hostile intent upon catching her scent. "Elyan, back away now."

"Percy?" Gwaine inquires. 

Elyan moves so that Gwen stands behind him, shielded with his body. He throws a concerned glance at Percy before he asks, "What's going on?"

"She's a wolf," Percy bites out, his barrels-for-arms visibly flexes as he tenses.

"I know," Elyan states, "she's my cousin."

After the initial shock wore off, everyone welcomed Gwen like a proper guest into their home. They sat around the living room with cups of tea, the only one drinking being Gwen. It's so silent that the minute sipping Gwen is doing seems like screeching. 

"So," Gwaine pipes cheerily, smile falling when he's met with 'silence now' looks from Lance and Elyan. "What?" he demands. "I was only going to ask how your related, but with all the fuss I no longer care." 

"Gwaine," Lance sighs, but it's too late. Up Gwaine goes and through the large double doors; he doesn't close them gently and in fact lets them close with a slam. 

"I'm sorry about that," Elyan says apologetically; he turns sorrowful eyes on Gwen. "Gwaine's used to..." he casts a glance at Percy who arches a brow. "Getting his way," Elyan choose carefully. It must be correct because Percy lowers his brow and stares passively at Gwen, unblinking. 

"So," Lance tries, "Gwen it's lovely to meet you. Unfortunately I haven't heard much... of anything." 

"I'm a bore," Gwen hastens to assure, joking obviously. "No, but when Elyan turned he stopped telling his thirsty buddies about me. Got us in a bit of a pickle once," Gwen chuckles. "Nasty stuff." 

"I'm sure," Percy bites out. 

Lance inhales sharply. "Why don't you go check on your mate, Perce? I'm sure he could use some of your lovely disposition right about now." 

Percy looks at Lance, sending a signal that Gwen can't read. Whatever it is has Lance responding his affirmative before Percy gets up and goes out the chamber doors. Unlike Gwaine, he doesn't let them slam. 

"Charming coven," Gwen says coyly earning a sheepish grin from Lance. 

"They are usually a bit more civilized than that," Elyan sincerely explains.

"Please forgive them," Lance hastens to add with equal sincerity. 

Gwen dismisses Lance's concerns with the wave of a hand. Quickly she says, "Consider it forgotten," and offers Lance a smile to which he nods approvingly. 

"So," Lance states, obviously eager to change the subject. "What pack did you bring?"

"Gwen doesn't run with a pack anymore," Elyan answers instead. At Lance's questioning look, he elaborates. "The last time Gwen was introduced to a coven I used to stay with, the coven weren't so inviting. For a while Gwen stopped roaming in packs and I in covens; we only had one another." He meets Gwen's eyes and they share a look full of shared memories and emotions that Lance can't even begin to decipher without context. "But then Gwen went off to school and I stayed behind." 

"Yes, well now you've gone and gotten yourself a coven, haven't you?" Gwen's smiling as she says this, voice light, but Lance can see the pinch in her lips, the way her eyes do not just focus on her cousin, but lasers in on him. 

It's at just this moment that three of them hear the familiar sounds of Arthur's booming laughter and a symphony of unfamiliar accompaniment. 

Simultaneously Lance and Elyan ask, "Friends of yours?" 

Gwen denies this with a shake of her head. "No. Yours?" 

"Two of them are," Lance answers before he gets up and heads outside to greet the guests, Elyan and Gwen in tow. 

By the time they arrive, Percy and Gwaine are there with their problems sorted for the moment, and Merlin's just coming out of the line of trees with Arthur in hand. Behind them are a few unknown identities, but the stench they give off is unmistakeable. 

On the approaching side, Merlin stops to assess the situation and the group he's with follows suit. Merlin knows how this looks, two vampires with three wolves--Merlin's coven is going to think something is going wrong so the first thing he says is, "These are our allies: Mordred, his mate Kara, and his friend, Cerdan. Mordred, this is my coven: Lance, Gwaine, Percy, Elyan, and...Where's Leon?" 

Gwen, seemingly unnoticed, speaks up, "I believe he's running the perimeter to determine if I came alone or not. You vampires are all so..."

"Thirsty?" Mordred supplies, a smirk twisting his lips. 

"Overly cautious," Gwen corrects gently. She looks Mordred up and down. "Have we met?" she asks, gaze transforming from inquisitive to curious. 

"No, I don't think we have," comes Mordred's rapid response. 

"Who are you?" Arthur interrupts, directing his question and amber gaze towards Gwen. 

"I'm..." 

"She's my cousin," Elyan announces, eliciting gasps from Merlin's side of the group. "She's come for a visit."

"Actually," Gwen singsongs, dragging out each syllable, "I came to ask a favor?" 

"Anything," Elyan says immediately. 

Gween looks nervous, shy almost and fiddles with her nails. "Well, I know it's not ideal, but... Can I stay with you?"


	6. Shift Away From Your Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A favor is fulfilled and the truth is spilled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while. A long and crazy, writers-block while. Enjoy.

Despite the look of protests and silent death glare from Arthur, Elyan was steadfast in his answer. _'Of course you could stay, Gwen, as long as you'd like,'_ and then ushered her inside to make her something to eat.

Since it was getting late and the coven had already hunted, Merlin suggested dinner for the wolves. Despite Arthur's sarcastic comment about hoping that he or Merlin don't end up on a plate (and a hurt look from Gwaine, 'Am I not edible?') Mordred enthusiastically agreed to some grub. Kara didn't exactly accept nor deny, simply smiled and followed Mordred like Batman's trusty and beloved cape. Cerdan, on the other hand, looked opposed; wearing a sneer as though they would poison it with their very touch. A few encouragements from Mordred and it was right as light rain on a picnic lunch.

It wasn't _much_ trouble for the Emrys clan to put up a few guests.

For one: they had more than enough beds even though the vampires did not need to sleep; even a guest room for Arthur's father to visit and stay the night on occasion. Thankfully tonight wasn't one of them. Though it might've taken some filthy promises before convincing Arthur to share his space (or, in Percy's case, convincing Gwaine to abstain from sex for the night) before he agreed, but as long as he agreed a promise is a promise. 

For two: it turned out that Gwen is actually an excellent cook. With only a _'where's this'_ and _'grab that'_ , Gwen managed an excellent spaghetti dish complete with garlic bread and salad. Though they tried to beg off, she insisted the vampires eat with them. So Leon, being Leon, disappeared to get them all blood bags and pour the contents into cups whilst Percy set their plates.

Arthur murmured from the dining table as he listened to Leon clank around foam cups and then, thinking better of it, disappeared to find Leon with just the glimpse of a devilish smirk. "Foam?"

Percy sets the last plate and disappears into the kitchen in the blink of an eye. "Oh, jeez."

Gwen, Merlin, Gwaine, Mordred, Kara, who were amidst a conversation were interrupted by sounds of apparent resistance coming from the kitchen. Though they can't see into the kitchen from the dining room, the next chain of events they hear paint a vivid enough picture: intermediate scuffling, "Arthur, don't" Percy pleads in a strained voice, a thud then Leon curses, Arthur's laugh is triumphant; glass breaks, _""_ You're fault," Leon blames to Arthur's scoff and Percy's disappointed sigh, and then Arthur strolls back in carrying a glass cup nearly spilling with blood followed by a shamefaced Percy. Arthur was sure that if the man could still blush, he would've. Leon follows shortly after with apologetic smiles to accompany his silver platter of white foam plastic cups complete with tops and straws.

Arthur, with his glass cup, walks right up to the table and plops a seat unceremoniously next to Merlin. Manages not to spill a drop. Then whilst making direct eye contact with the first person who challenges a glance at him,--Cerdan? So be it.--Arthur takes a drink. Obviously he's got a point to make because he tips the cup back a bit too much and some of the blood spills down the side of his cheek. When he sets his glass down and licks his lips, he leaves the trail.

Other than that the rest of the dinner passes by uneventful. Nice, even.

~***~

Gwen decidedly took Elyan's room to share whilst Mordred and Kara took a spare room. Cenred decided to sleep outside despite Merlin's protestations.

Merlin insists even as Arthur keeps his mouth firmly closed. "Really, we don't mind. You can have our room. We even have a spare room if--"

Cerdan glances at Arthur and then shakes his head. "I'll find a nice patch of grass with the insects, I'm sure they'll be more homely."

Merlin lets him go after that with a defeated sigh and the rest of the wolves settle in comfortably before joining Merlin and Arthur out back by the fire.

The fire pit was obviously set up for groups or something because each wooden log circling the pit of fire in the ground in the Emrys' clan backyard was only big enough for two people. Arthur and Merlin took to one log to share where they could sit a little too close side-by-side and holding hands. Gwaine and Percival fought over space being they both have broad forms but eventually Gwaine dramatically sighs in defeat and resigns himself to sit on the floor in front of Percy. For his part, Percy just kind of folds in on himself, pressing close to Gwaine. Mordred and Kara mimic their position on the opposite log leaving Elyan and Gwen to take the last one for themselves. After a moment of debate, Leon, with his lanky form, slides next to Gwen after Elyan slides to sit in front of her.. Though no one says anything, they can all feel Cerdan's eyes on them from within the woods.

Gwen had never stayed with a vampire other than her brother before. It was amusing to watch. The vampires all moved about so swiftly, with such agility that Gwen, in comparison, feels choppy in her movements. Now, however, as they sit still around the fire, she muses that they are like statues. Very beautiful, very pale, and slightly fluorescent statues. The firelight dances off their skin shooting off fractions of light that probably wouldn't be detected by normal human eyes. Gwen is so caught up in admiring Merlin that she doesn't even realize the vampire speaking to her.

"Gwen?"

She jumps, eyes snapping from Merlin to that whom contacted her. Arthur's suspicious amber eyes meet her hazel and she's pinned. "Excuse me?"

Arthur notes the nervous tick, the accelerated heart rate, and the thin, near invisible drops of sweat gathering on her forehead. "Merlin was wondering how long you thought you'd stay?"

And then Gwen meets Merlin's expectant gaze and she can't give him an answer.

"The fire's dying," Elyan notes as a distraction. The youngest vampire stands and grabs a wood-saw."Lets go get some more firewood."

Gwen is quick to join Elyan. Minutes later they are in the woods.

~***~

"You've been quiet," Elyan notes. "Distracted."

Gwen is obviously still distracted. "Hmm? Oh, yeah. Lots to think about.

They had been walking for indeterminate length of time into the forest whilst Gwen stews over troubling thoughts. Elyan doesn't realize the group is out of ear shot anymore until the pounding of Gwen's heart and the blood rushing in her veins is too high. Just  _barely_ could he hear the group anymore, and that's if he tunes out the sound of the night and Gwen's heart. Finally he stops. Neither of them were even looking for firewood. "What's going on? Gwen?"

She stops. Doesn't even realize they've stopped or why until she meets Elyan's concerned eyes; then looks anywhere but at her cousin. It takes a few seconds and a little more prodding before she finally sighs in defeat. "I'm in trouble," she admits to the saw rather than meet Elyan's worried gaze.

"I... I went out with a girl and we were madly in love for a while... Then she became obsessed with me; following me, calling me, showing up at my work. For a while I thought it was cute but it turns out she was absolutely _insane_ _;_ drugged me after I agreed to have dinner with her and tell her that things were over; that I was leaving and I didn't want anything to do with her anymore.  Woke up the next morning tied to a tree half-naked in the woods. I couldn't hear exactly what they were saying. I didn't want to find out. Anyway, I managed to get get a car and some cash. Google maps brought me straight here. So I came hoping for... well you know, I'm not quite sure."

Hearing the story, Elyan grew understandably concerned and equally outraged. By the end, he had to stop himself from snapping a tree in half. Wouldn't be the worst thing, his temper rationalizes. They need firewood. "Why didn't you alert the police? Or call me sooner? Who is this chick?"

Gwen shakes her head quickly, "No, the police can't help me. I'm not even sure _you_ can."

That definitely got Elyan's attention. "Why not?"

"Because... Morgause is a werewolf."

~***~

Merlin looks around his coven and gauges reactions. Though it might not always show, Merlin highly regards each of their opinions. "So, Gwen seems nice, yeah?"

"I like her," Mordred cheerily, but idly supplies, like he's half listening and had to comment as he is more hypnotized by playing with Kara's hair, it would so happen. "She seems happy."

The ever-silent Kara makes her opinion known with a light agreeable head-nod. "Cute."

Leon nods, the first of the coven. "Polite," he notes. "A bit shifty of sorts, but polite."

"You think everyone is shifty," Gwaine accuses from his seated position between Percival's bent legs.

"Be nice," Percival admonishes, hand squeezing Gwaine's in a delicate tease of a threat so Leon drops it. "She's polite and all, seemingly nice, but she IS a shifter."

The fact hangs in the air. It's not a damnation, just a fact. Not even the current shifters can object. Normally shifters and vampires don't entirely get along. And whilst everyone is in the middle of silently thinking their options through, Arthur makes his opinion known.

"I don't like her smell," he says, voice drier than the wood in the fire.

Merlin gasps a laugh, "Arthur you cannot dislike someone based on their heritage. That's racist!" Smacks Arthur's arm lightly for emphasis and gets a soft quirk of the lips in return. Merlin can tell he seriously doesn't want the shifter here.

"It's more than race, _Mer_ lin," emphasizing the 'mer' with a gentle push of his shoulder. "She's not just... a wolf. She's something else."

"Been a vampire for five minutes and suddenly he's an expert--ugh!" Gwaine is silenced with a well placed finger-jab to his ribs compliments of Percy who nods in acknowledgment to Merlin's smiling thanks.

"Though I am loathe to agree with a Cold One, Arthur is correct. She is not a shifter."

All heads snap to Cerdan as he emerges from the woods, nothing but voice and silhouette...for normal eyes. Luckily everyone here had enhanced eyesight and could make out the distinct figure moving about in the darkness until he steps closer and into the range of the meek fire swaying in the wind. Kara beckons Cerdan over with a flick of the wrist, an accompanying smile from Mordred.

Cerdan silently accepts their offer and makes his way cautiously around the Cold Ones. Merlin gauges the reactions and they are as expected: Gwaine's smirking, Percy's silent admonishing Gwaine and then welcoming Cerdan, and Leon's equally cautious but probably because Arthur is so tense. Doesn't help that Mordred's group are close to them. Merlin squeezes Arthur's arm in reassurance but he doesn't relax so Merlin turns back to the group, eyes on Cerdan, with the slight distraction of a rapidly beating heart.

The silence is tense. Everyone is still. Merlin can't hear anyone breathing and belatedly realizes that nor is he.

They make space for him. Not just to sit down, but into their warmth and embrace, Merlin notes. There's something rhythmic about the way they move. Practiced, as if they've done this before. At the same time Kara sits up, Mordred shifts his left leg onto the log to make space next to Kara who then leans into Cerdan who's arm wraps around Kara whilst allowing his weight to rest against the log and his head against Mordred's knee. All it took was a good ten seconds from movement to rest before Cerdan's heart slows.

Arthur relaxes.

Not sure who it was, but a silent prayer is sent to them because the first person to exhale--Leon, probably--causes a chain reaction that opens up the atmosphere again. When everyone has breath again, Leon manages to be the first to embrace the lack of tension.

"Would you care to further elaborate your opinion?"

Cerdan holds Leon's stare for a moment as if he had something biting to say but thought better of it. Instead he tilts his head to Mordred for permission; answered with a nod so Cerdan elaborates, "Before Kara came along it was only Mordred and I. We'd gotten into some mess with some of the Cold o--err, vampires and Kara agreed to shelter us. We didn't know she was a shifter at the time, neither did she." Cerdan smirks in her direction and she ducks her head in shame, smacking his arm. Says nothing verbally so Cerdan continues after a chuckle. "Anyway, he disagreed with our stay and made his dislike of the situation physical. The man, who is dead now, attacked Kara when she tried to follow."

Eerily enough after that comment the flames flicker just right and Merlin can see the yellow flecks of wolves eyes.

"She transformed." It was not Leon, but Arthur who made the statement. "And then killed him." Though he went for neutral, Arthur's tone couldn't have been icier than his skin.

"Actually she transformed and we fought her back," Mordred corrects firmly. "But we broke a lot of things and...house...es."

"Cabins," Kara gently corrects. "And they were empty."

"The man died of liver failure twenty days later," Cerdan adds.

Silence again.

"Tell them about the Shamans," Kara suggests, voice slightly muffled by a yawn and the sleeve of her oversized sweater and the mouth on her hand. She then turns back into Cerdan's arm when she sees eyes turning to her. Mordred gently scratches her scalp.

 "Oh yeah," Mordred laughs. "This is the best part! So we finally get Kara to stop fuckin' shit up, right? But there are, like, these people who are totally spying on us. When he approached they treated us like Kings. And Queens," he adds after Kara pinches his leg.

"They knew you were shifters?" Merlin asks

"No!" Mordred laughs, "They thought we were 'Familiars!' Holy beasts sent to protect them. Isn't that ridiculous?!"

Gwaine begins laughing and cracks a joke about how wolves are just pets to a community of Shamans. Once the others realized that not even the wolves were offended they, too, begin laughing. All except for Merlin who is looking around and appears to be counting heads. When the laughter dies down Merlin has a question.

"Where is Lance?"

 ~***~

"Don't be silly, Gwen." Elyan patronizes. "There are no such thing as Werewolves; only Shifters. The Volturi--"

"The Volturi," Gwen, agitated, quickly interrupts, "hunted them to extinction ages ago. Yes, I've heard, but not all of them."

"What?"

After taking a calming breath, Gwen patiently explains, "The Volturi would have you believe they killed all actual werewolves, but that's because they don't know the whole truth."

"Then what is the whole truth?" Lance questions as he steps out of the shadows. It's expected to see Gwen caught off guard but to have Elyan be just as surprised is a bit baffling. Maybe that was for Gwen's benefit or perhaps the vampire was truly distracted.

Elyan stands slightly in front of Lance as he turns to face his brother. "Lance, what--"

Lance cuts him off with the raise of hand, focusing unyielding attention on Gwen's more petite frame. "What is the whole truth?"


End file.
